1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer is an example of a printing apparatus that forms a print image by ejecting ink droplets to a recording medium. Some ink jet printers have a dryer that heats and dries the ink ejected on the recording medium (for example, JP-A-2013-203544, JP-T-2010-533076).